Always and Forever
by Min-Min-chan
Summary: A one-shot about Kendall and James and how they came to be and end, as Kendall tells all about how he and Jo came to be through the pain of others. There is sexual situations and strong language along with high school students being high school students..


**DISCLAMIER: I don't own BTR…trust me I don't if I did then people wouldn't like me very much.**

A/N: This is all inspired by a good friend and author of Bad Love boredouttamymind. As most of you fans of his work know I am his co-writer so while helping I came up with a situation within one of the chaps which go the wheels in my head running...as I am working on my own story. I hope you all enjoy this it's a fairly long one-shot of James and Kendall….so it would be Kendes….or Jamall

Rating: M for language….and sexual situation.

Title: Always and forever

Summary: Kendall is tired of everyone telling him that he and Jo make a lovely couple and that he was right in hanging out with her so much. He finally lets all spill in telling everyone the truth as to how he and Jo became, and who got hurt in the process. I warn you now there is slight guyXguy kissing…..and doing other implied things...And this is based on the P.O.V of Kendall and James.

Kendalls P.O.V

So everyone things that me and Jo just so happened to well happen, but it didn't really go on like that and honestly I would like everyone to know what really happened and how we got together. Really is it that much of a shocker if everyone found out that I was more into guys then girls…..it would seem that way, well here it goes.

Things started when summer ended at my school and we got this new kid named James Diamond, ugh a pretty boy….just what we need. A slender, average height, burnet, pale looking pretty boy. Did I mention he had big chocolate brown eyes that could make anyone melt. Okay yes I know what you're all thinking, James, really I could do so much better…..and in a personality contest I have….but damn this boy had my heart when he first walked through the door of the classroom. After class had gone by me, Carlos, Hortense, Jo and Camille went and sat at our table in the courtyard. High school, it never seemed to change…even when we have to tell the stupid freshmen that they were at our table.

"So did you guys see that new kid…James I think his name is?" Camille asked as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"Yes, I believe his mother is some famous person." Hortense said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"You guys, we should invite him to sit with us." Jo and Carlos said at the same time causing the rest of us to look at them with disbelief.

"Jo, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Camille asked placing the back of her hand on Jos forehead.

"Carlos why would we do something like that, after all they don't call us the cool kids for nothing." Hortense playful asked, but making a good point.

"Well, Kendall what do you say?" Carlos asked me, causing the rest of the group to look at me.

"Now I remember why I'm deemed the leader. Look, I say let Jo and Carlos go make nice with this guy. If he doesn't fuck up by the end of the week, then he can join. And only then." I told them all fairly ster. I really wanted James to join us….but all at the same time, I had to be fair.

"Okay." Camille and Hortense said sounding defeated. While their loved ones were happier than anything, I just rolled my eyes and got up.

"Where are you headed to?" Hortense asked looked up at me.

"I have to go pick up Katie form school. Tell the teachers that I'll see them tomorrow." I said, and with that I took my leave to go get Katie.

"Why is he the leader again?" Camille asked in an almost pissed tone.

"Because Camille, if he wasn't and you were, there would be more girls in this group for you to eye. Now you wouldn't want to make me upset now would you?" Jo pouted as she wrapped her arms around Camille's neck.

"Yeah, and besides we have this discussion every time a new kid comes to this school, and besides. James is the same age as us and in the same grade. What isn't there to like about that situation?" Carlos pitched in taking a bite off of Hortenses sandwich.

"You're so very welcome, and you like to talk about this guy like you might leave me for him." Hortense said as he gave Carlos a rough kiss. "Please remember who you belong to, or else I'll have to give you a reminder." He said in a dark tone causing Carlos to shiver and hid behind Jo.

"Last time you did I couldn't walk for a good week….or two." Carlos said in his own defense.

"What the-fuck-ever." Hortense said as he cleaned up his mess and started to head for class as the bell rung. "I'll see you guys at Kendall's later, and please don't bring that James guy." He said and disappeared into the hallways with the other kids.

"Honestly how does he expect me to answer that when he leaves, I'll see you guys later." Carlos left after that heading for P.E. While Camille and Jo went off to their next class together.

_It wasn't as though everyone in the school knew that Camille and Jo were together. But for some odd fucking reason they thought that me and Jo make a better couple…I personally blame it on society, _

James P.O.V

I saw a group of kids sitting around a table that was in the center of the courtyard. It seems like they are the so called cool kids, yay for them. A few girls pasted me as I ate my lunch back in the cafeteria, I head them use my name a few time. I just rolled my eyes and left for my class when the bell rung. After school had ended I went to the library looking for a good 'how to' book. After finding said book I went back to a table sat down and started reading.

"Excuse me, but are you James Diamond, son of Brooke Diamond head of Diamond cosmetics?" A girl asked me. I just nodded to her, tired of girls always asking me the same damn stupid question. "Well, I was like wondering if you would like to get something to eat like this Saturday." This girl asked me.

"What's your name?" I asked as I looked up at her with a dashing smile.

"I'm Jennifer." She said with a smile right back at him.

"Well Jennifer, I hate to tell you this, but I'm not interested in dating right now." I tell her as I could see the fake heartbreak she was going through. And with that she walked off and back to her friends who looked almost like her.

"They're called the Jennifers cause their all three of their names are Jennifer." A voice sounded behind me causing me to jump and turn to see who was talking to me. It was a small Latin guy with dark brown eyes and hair to match, and standing next to him was a taller bright blonde with her roots showing along with her big brown eyes. "Hi I'm Carlos and this is Jo. You're James right?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?" I asked carefully not wanting to know where this might go.

"Well you see, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang with me, Jo and the others….you have heard of us right?" Carlos asked.

"Sure why not, I mean it's not like I'm doing anything fun here." I said packing my stuff up. Actually I didn't want to go home which is why I chose to stay after school.

"Great, they'll be so happy."

"Umm Carlos, what about Hortense?" Jo asked.

"Don't worry about him Jo…..I'll take care of it." Carlos reassured her with a pat on the ass.

"Are you two….?" I didn't bother finishing the rest of that question as both of their eyes widened.

"No, Jo is just a good friend. Actually my heart belongs to Hortense….that evil basterd." Carlos told me.

"And I'm with Camille…you'll meet them both and Kendall as soon as we leave."

Kendalls P.O.V

"I don't understand why they are always late." Hortense said as he closed the current book he was reading.

"This is Jo and Carlos we are talking about Horry." Camille teased lightly.

"I told you to never call me that." He snapped at her.

"Calm down you two, I swear every time Jo and Carlos aren't near you two fight like some old married couple."

"That's cause in some other world they were. How else do you think they get along?" Carlos's voice sounded as he opened the door, showing that he was not alone. "Everyone meet James Diamond." Carlos happily introduced James.

"Carlos we will talk about this later, however it is nice to meet you James I am Hortense." Hortense said as he got up and walked over to James holding out his hand to shake.

"And I'm Camille." She bounced up behind Hortense as she leaned one arm on his shoulder and stuck the other one out.

"It's nice to meet you both." James said shaking both hands.

"And that person over there is our leader Kendall Knight….isn't that right my knight in shining armor?" Camille asked jokingly.

"Why do I put up with you? Yea I'm Kendall, nice to meet you." I said allowing him into the room and stuck out my hand to him.

"Likewise." He said taking my hand and shaking it. I swear if there was anything like love at first touch then this was it, our hands together like this had my heart racing.

_After meeting James and after about three or four months the group changed, but in a good way. I mean none of us ditched class and we all started doing better in school like getting good grades and what not. Hell we even started getting involved in school activities. Like Jo and Camille did some acting for school plays and what not, and then when the musicals came me Hortesne, James, and Carlos joined those. And even Hortesnes name was changed to Logan, which was better and easier to say for all of us. The group was doing real good, but like the saying all good things come to an end._

"Kendall we have a 911." Carlos said over the line.

"What do you mean?" I asked in very pissed at his timing.

"It's Jo and Camille, Camille…..she umm…she broke it off with Jo."

"I'll be right there." I said and hung up, if at all the worst possible time now. Fate hates me, she must really hate me.

"Who was that?" James asked from over me.

"Carlos, it's a 911. Meaning we have to stop this little fun of ours and head over to Jos."

"Aww, but I was having fun…and I was finally on top. Do they not know how long it took me to get on top?" James started ranting as I pushed him off of me and started getting dressed. After James was dressed we went down to the dark blue corvette and drove off to Jos house where I saw Carlos's purple Camaro. Honestly out of all the colors of a car he picked purple. We walked in and up to Jos room, when Logan was standing outside the door waiting for us.

"Sorry to interrupt but you know we wouldn't have if we didn't need you." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't be." I said as I walked into Jos room with James and Logan behind me, I saw Jo curled up next to Carlos in bed crying her eyes out. "Jo, it's me Kendall." I said softly as I climbed in bed on the other side of her and lightly rubbed her back. All she did was cry even more, and we just let her. Around like 3 in the morning right before we all had school Jo woke up and went to the bathroom coming out I was up and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Kendall." She said sitting next to me careful not to step on James or Logan.

"What are friends for?" I said lightly placing an arm around her shoulder.

"It wasn't like she had a chose." Jo said.

"Was this cause she was moving?"

"You knew about that?" Jo asked surprised.

"I'm the leader; it's my job to know these things."

"Well, yea okay I guess. But yea that's why, I knew it was coming, but its how it all came about she just called me up and said 'it's over' that's it nothing more."

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt you or herself any further." I told her.

"I guess, but still I would have liked to hear her voice a bit longer." Jo said as her tears started to fall.

_And that's when things changed for all of us and not in the very good way. Jo was depressed and as her friends we did all we could to cheer her up and failed at doing so. But that's not what changed us._

"So did you hear, Jo the hoe and Kendall the weirdo are dating?"

"What, you're joking, I though Kendall and James were dating."

"Nope I saw them walking down the hall holding hands, with her head resting on his shoulder."

"Gee poor James, does he know?"

"Nope."

"Honestly can't girls just keep their traps shut for a minute and just take things as they are and not read into them?" Logan said with an arm around Carlos's shoulder.

"Nope I don't think so."

"Come, we have to tell the others about this." Logan said as they headed to the table, once they were at the table they told us what they had heard a lot of the kids saying.

"Whatever I don't give a fuck what their saying."

"But…"

"It's alright Jo really."

"James. But you and Kendall…"

"Can take a break, we were going to do that anyway...I mean it's not like we were going to graduate and get married." I said as James nodded along with me.

"Are you sure you two don't mind?"

Me and James looked at each other and leaned in to give each other the last kiss we'll ever share. "Yeah we don't mind."

"Take care of him Jo, I mean I'll still around if you need help." James told her with a wink.

"Right." Jo said right back with a smile as she kissed me and James on the cheek. "Thank you both I don't know how to repay you both."

"Just I might want him back in a few years, if that's alright with you." James said.

"Don't worry, Jo and I are just good friend…there's no way we could actually last more than a year." Jo laughed at that statement and nodded her head in agreement.

"Be careful what you say Kendall." Logan said in a warning tone.

"Dude don't worry about it."

"Right Horry I agree with Kendall." Carlos said as he kissed Jo on the cheek.

"Why must you keep calling me that?" Logan asked as he walked off.

"Because I like it." Carlos said following Logan.

_In the end once we all graduated from high school and went on to do our dream jobs, me and Jo actually became serious. But I still had and have feeling for James, Logan says it's cause he was my first love but I think it's cause we have that connection that we were loved by everyone, but they only loved us cause they wanted to use us. But Logan and Carlos went on to become a Doctor and Cop so if he ever gets shot Logan can help him. They have three little kids that me and Jo adopted to them…..well two of the three are twins and the third one came a year later. Jo became and actresses while me and James became singers…and sadly male models. Jo lets us have fun once in a while with each other, and I let her do the same. But my world turned upside down when I was 59 and we all were at the hospital for James._

"I'm sorry to say, but James Diamond passed away not too long ago." The doctor informed us, I felt my world collapse and felt my eyes sting with tears. "Before he asked me to give this note to a Kendall Knight and this box." The doctor said as he handed Jo the note and box.

"Doctor if I may, how did James die?" Logan asked sitting me, a crying Carlos, and an upset Jo down.

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, some stupid kids were having a drive by and James was caught in the middle. It looks like they had emptied a good four or five round off in him."

"Hmm that's about 18 to 20 bullets if I'm right."

"Yes it is." The doctor said as he apologized to us again and left for his next patient.

"He…he's dead….no…." I started to say in denial.

"Jo would you please read the note?" Logan asked sitting down next to Carlos to hold him.

She nodded and unfolded the note. "Dear friends, if you are reading this then that means that I have finally died, and that there was nothing the doctors could do. Logan I tried to hold on til they called you in, but they said I was into bad a state….whatever the hell that means. Carlos I know that you'll get those guys that did this to me, after all Carlos the Cop never rest til his perps are found." Jo paused as we all let out a little chuckle, she then started back up. "Jo, I know the kids are doing great. I mean they have a mother and two fathers and an uncle now, so please make sure that Logan doesn't go all health crazy on them. I had to feed them candy under the table just to let them have a good time. And Kendall all the good times that we shared will always be with me when I leave this place. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and that I really did want to be with you….." Jo stopped reading and gave the note to me. "I think you should read the rest to yourself." I took the note from her and read it to myself like she said I should. 'I really did want to be with you, but I didn't want to hurt Jo. When we split for Jos sake I couldn't wait until after graduation to get you back….but I saw that Jo was happy with you and you with her. And that's all I wanted was your happiness and nothing more, it did hurt to know that you found that happiness with her, but I kept that box with me at all times to remind me why I love you and you giving up your own happiness to help out a fiend in need is why I feel for you. Actually to be honest I have always loved you since the day we shook hands in your room. The room where I gave myself to you, where we had our first fight, where I was on top for once. Kendall Knight, would have done me the honor of marrying me? If so you just made me the happiest sprit in the whole universe, please remember I love you always, and that I shall be watching over you and the others forever and always. Always James.' That was the end of the note, the end of my life. I started crying again and nodding my head yes. "Yes you idiot, yes. How dare you ask me something like that and then just up and die…but because it's you. Yes, yes, and yes. I will." The others looked at like I was crazy and then at the box.

"That's not what I think it is?" Logan asked before taking the box away from Jo and opening it. I head him gasp as a shocked Carlos passed out.

"Logan will you do me a favor?" I asked wiping away my tears as I felt Jo take the note from me and refold it up.

"We'll put it in frame" She said as Carlos quickly woke up, and looked at the gold diamond ring.

"Hey, there's an engravement on the ring." Carlos pointed out. We all looked at the ring and Logan read it aloud.

"To the love of my life, may you be forever happy and wonderful. Love James." This just made me cry again.

"Logan?"

"Yeah." He responded looked back up at me as Carlos and Jo were holding each other and crying.

"Would you have been my best man?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well will you put it on?"

"Sure Kendall." And with that I was Kendall Knight Diamond…..well within the group I was.

That's it my first Big Time Rush fanfic please R+R it'll make the flying monkeys happy.


End file.
